Variable
by murza
Summary: O.S. Un sanctuaire inspiré de ma fic ALTERNATIVES, et des hommes partagés entre quête du pouvoir et découverte des sentiments. A travers un cheminement long et parfois douloureux la vie continue de tracer les routes de notre destin.


Variable

Disclaimer : les personnages et une part de la trame scénaristique est tiré de l'œuvre original de Kurumada !

Un grand merci a mes bêta lectrices, Newgaïa et Kiranaggio ainsi qu'à Ariesnomu qui a inspirée cette fic.

Cet One Shot est basé, comme son nom l'indique, sur une « variable » de ma fic ALTERNATIVES. C'est-à-dire qu'elle empreinte des éléments de ma fiction sans pour autant en constituer un élément à part entière.

Toutefois ce texte peut parfaitement être lu indépendamment !

Ce qui se passe dans ce texte n'est donc pas à incorporer à mon récit original.

Avant d'entreprendre toute lecture je dois tout même vous donner quelques indications pour la bonne cohérence du récit.

Donc, pour des raisons variées, j'ai conservé l'âge que j'ai donné à MES personnages, à savoir que Saga et Mü n'ont que trois d'écart, au début du Récit Saga a 19 ans et Mü 16ans

L'autre élément indispensable est que Saga est Grand Pope et Kanon le Saint des Gémeaux.

Seulement, contrairement à l'histoire originale, Saga ne dirige pas seul le sanctuaire et doit rendre des comptes à un conseil au-dessus de lui. C'est sur cette base que se pose Alternatives et bien qu'étant un point de détail dans cet O.S. il demeurera indispensable pour comprendre l'histoire, à un moment donné.

Tout comme je le fais pour ma fic, un billet concernant ce récit sera posté sur mon blog, dont l'adresse se trouve dans mon profil !

**Sanctuaire, 1989, **

La journée et la nuit qui suivit avaient été difficiles pour le trop jeune Pope. Tout en étirant ses membres endoloris face au soleil qui marquait les premières heures de ce nouveau jour, Saga repassait inlassable les évènements qui avaient marqué les douloureuses heures précédentes.

Catalina avait rompu avec lui parce qu'elle lui avait préféré son frère. Mais bizarrement ce n'était pas sur ce point précis, qui avait touché son orgueil, que son attention se focalisait. Pourtant la terrible dispute qui avait suivi avec son frère, son allié, son seul ami venait d'inscrire à jamais un terrible tournant dans leurs relations.

Et pourtant malgré tout ça il n'avait pas l'impression de lui en vouloir. Si ! il lui en voulait, il devait lui en vouloir ! C'était la seule réaction naturelle qu'un homme pouvait avoir face à une telle situation. Saga était amer, et cette sensation n'était pas tourné contre son frère, ni contre cette femme qu'il avait aimée, mais plutôt contre lui-même.

Il avait tenté de trouver le sommeil, mais à chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient pour lui octroyer quelques secondes de répit, c'était un autre regard qui venait s'inscrire devant ses paupières clauses. Un regard dans lequel il pouvait lire de la haine et du dégoût, un regard qui lui projetait en pleine figure l'ignominie de son geste. Mü ne verrait jamais rien d'autre en lui que l'assassin de son maître.

Au fond, peut –être que Kanon avait raison. Il n'aimait pas Catalina comme il l'aurait du. Au lieu de s'appesantir sur cette situation qui avait vu sa compagne se tourner vers son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec le Bélier quelques heures plus tôt.

Si le jeune Pope de 19 ans arrivait à faire face à la situation qu'il avait créée en évinçant, dans le sang, son rival et son supérieur, s'il assumait jusqu'au bout ses actes, il redoutait plus que tout au monde le jeune homme de 16 ans.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi ?

Les paroles prononcées plus tôt résonnaient dans son esprit jusqu'à le conduire aux portes de la folie. Inlassablement il revivait la scène de la courte entrevue, qu'il avait eu avec le Bélier.

**Flash Back, la veille.**

- Entre, Mü !

- Vous m'avez fait demander votre « excellence. » ?

- Cesse de prendre ce ton cérémonieux avec moi, je te prie.

- Bien…Votre altesse.

Saga soupira. Mü lui en voulait. Il le savait. Mü lui en voudrait toute sa vie. Lorsque le jeune homme se présentait devant lui, c'était toujours avec un regard de dégoût et des paroles âcres. Saga n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait qu'on le respecte, pas qu'on lui soit soumis. Ce regard là le blessait particulièrement, et pourtant il était depuis longtemps rompu à cet exercice et faisait fi de tout ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui. Mais avec Mü c'était différent. _Il_ était différent.

- Je dois te demander quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire, et qui ne m'enchante guère plus, à vrai dire.

- …

- Les chevaliers en poste doivent impérativement demeurer au sein du Domaine sacré…jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Impossible ! Je dois me rendre à Jamir. Mon peuple m'y attend et c'est là-bas qu'est ma place…

- Tu resteras ici, que ça te plaise ou non ! C'est un ordre. C'est tout. Tu peux disposer à présent. Je te ferai savoir si j'ai besoin de toi. Va !

**Fin du Flash back.**

En silence il quitta son large fauteuil en cuir. Il devait tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Faire le vide. Faire le point.

Pour l'heure il avait besoin d'être seul, il ne voulait plus entendre les paroles de son frère, de son ancienne maîtresse et surtout subir le regard gravé dans son esprit : celui de Mü.

Les journées qui suivirent atténuèrent quelque peu l'acidité de sa vie présente. Il tentait, entre deux entretiens avec les différents chefs d'Etat, de rendre rationnelles ses émotions. Il ne devait pas subir ce qu'il éprouvait, cela viendrait trop facilement parasiter ses pensées et sa charge en pâtirait.

Il était face à un mur. La seule alternative était de se noyer dans le travail. Travailler pour ne plus penser. Pour ne plus voir…

L'horloge qui surplombait le palais venait de sonner deux heures et il n'était toujours pas couché. De toute façon à quoi bon ? Les insomnies récurrentes lui faisant perdre plus de temps qu'autre chose. Au moins là il ne ressassait pas les points noirs et douloureux de sa vie, et surtout, n'était en proie à aucun cauchemar.

Ici, dans ce bureau il pouvait toujours tenter de « construire » quelque chose de positif. Il se leva un instant puis contourna son large bureau dans le but d'y instaurer un minimum d'ordre.

- Saga ? l'interpella à cet instant une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

- Que fais-tu là Kanon ? interrogea-t-il en se retournant

- Vu l'heure c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu n'étais pas chez toi, je me suis dis que je te trouverais ici.

- vue l'heure, et comme je m'ennuyais seul dans mon lit, je me suis dis que venir travailler un peu rendrait ma vie un tant soit peu constructive à défaut d'être intéressante, lui jeta-t-il acerbe

- Je vois…dit Kanon en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et en baissant un instant la tête.

- Tu vois ? c'est déjà bien.

- Un apprenti s'est blessé aujourd'hui et le directeur de notre clinique vient de m'appeler, il faut le transporter sur Athènes.

- Et tu as besoin de mon accord pour ça ?

- Maintenant oui, je te rappelle que tu as fais passer un nouveau de décret de restriction concernant la sortie des apprentis et l'utilisation du Jet.

- Et tu sais pertinemment pourquoi, répondit-il

Toutes les tensions n'étaient pas encore apaisées. Elles ne devaient pas l'être. C'était conventionnellement trop tôt, même si à cet instant Saga éprouvait plus de lassitude que de ressentiments envers son frère.

- Très bien, répliqua Kanon

Il s'approcha lentement du bureau et se plaça auprès son frère. Leurs regards ne se détachèrent pas un seul instant, avant que Kanon ne se penche, pressant le corps de son frère légèrement contre le sien lorsqu'il se saisit du téléphone.

- Docteur Nikadopoulos ? Vous pouvez-y aller, dit-il simplement avant de raccrocher le combiné et de fixer de nouveau son frère dans les yeux et de reprendre : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Saga ?

- Tu couches avec Catalina.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose, j'ai subi ton courroux ces derniers jours et je sais que tu es en colère, mais pas contre moi. Tu m'en veux, c'est naturel, mais il y a autre chose. Je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée Saga, tu es simplement en colère contre toi.

- Va savoir, peut être parce qu'au fond, le grand Kanon a toujours raison et que c'est de ma faute uniquement si elle s'est jetée dans tes bras ?

Kanon baissa le regard et se recula lentement, avant de se retourner pour quitter définitivement la pièce. La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière il murmura tout de même:

- Quelles que soient les épreuves que la vie nous enverra je serais toujours là.

Saga ne répliqua pas et laissa son frère s'éloigner. Dieu qu'il lui manquait à cet instant, le savoir si proche et pourtant si lointain. A cet instant il vit le visage de Catalina dresser entre eux comme un mur infranchissable. Là où les autres avaient échoué pour tenter de les séparer cette simple femme venait de réussir.

Le Pope avala difficilement sa salive et serra les poings de rage.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? A lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Les jours qui suivirent apaisèrent les ressentiments de Saga à l'encontre de son frère, mais n'arrivèrent pas à taire cette sensation de culpabilité qui l'envahissait chaque matin lorsque son regard croisait, à la dérobé, le profil de son premier gardien qui se rendait dans l'un des deux temples bouddhistes présents sur l'île.

Mü priait. Pourquoi ? pour qui ?

Lui-même avait un jour cherché le salut de son âme, des réponses aux épreuves de la vie, un sens à ses actes. Mais les seules réponses qu'il avait trouvées ne se situaient pas dans la petite église orthodoxe de Rodorio, au milieu des fumées d'encens et des bougies, mais dans les paroles et le regard de son frère.

Saga pouvait tout perdre. Derrière cette façade de l'homme de pouvoir prêt à tout il n'était attaché à rien. Sauf à lui. Kanon.

Et aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui il se sentait seul. Elle lui avait pris la seule personne qui pouvait avoir de l'importance à ses yeux. Catalina était une garce. Elle l'avait fait souffrir mais pas de la manière dont les gens pouvaient se l'imaginer. Il ne la regrettait finalement pas. Cette femme qui avait été prête à tout pour lui. Qui lui avait tout donné. Au fond, Kanon avait raison. Il ne l'aimait peut-être pas. Peut-être même n'avait-il jamais aimé. A part son frère, mais ça c'était différent.

Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais un matin ses pas le conduisirent tout droit vers ce petit temple au Nord Est de l'île.

Il avait besoin de parler à Mü. De le voir. De savoir. Il aurait été si simple d'ordonner une entrevue. Mais là le Pope avait besoin de s'effacer face à l'homme. Il ne voulait pas s'entretenir avec son chevalier mais avec ce jeune homme de 16 ans dont il avait détruit, irrémédiablement la vie. Laissé choir la toge et l'armure.

Dans les senteurs d'encens Mü priait. Chaque matin et chaque soir. Le premier et dernier geste qu'il accomplissait de la journée.

Lorsque l'écho d'un pas retentit dans le silence du recueillement, instinctivement le jeune Bélier ouvrit les yeux. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour que son cœur se mette à accélère brutalement et qu'un vertige l'envahisse. L'inopportun venait de déclencher une sensation de malaise. Lentement le premier gardien se retourna pour se retrouver face à _lui_.

- Que venez-vous faire ici votre Altesse ? dit-il sur un ton dédaigneux

- Si je te dis que je ne le sais même pas moi-même ? me croiras-tu Mü ? confessa le Pope d'une voix qui trahissait l'état de confusion dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Pas ici, se contenta de murmurer le jeune homme en se levant et en dépassant son vis-à-vis resté muet.

Etait-ce une invitation à la suivre hors du bâtiment sacré ? Saga l'interpréta ainsi et lui emboîta le pas.

- Si vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi vous n'auriez pas du déplacer votre auguste personne, mais me faire quérir, j'aurai accouru ventre à terre, commença Mü, une fois hors du temple.

- Ce n'était pas le chevalier que je voulais voir, mais l'homme. Celui qui était mon ami et mon compagnon d'arme autrefois.

- Cet homme-ci est mort lorsque tu as froidement assassiné son maître, lui asséna-t-il sans sourciller. Aujourd'hui il ne reste plus que moi, le gardien de la première demeure du Sanctuaire et peut-être ton pire ennemi, Saga.

- Non, mon pire ennemi c'est moi-même. Je ne peux pas défaire le passé, je ne peux que construire l'avenir, et j'ai besoin de toi pour ça.

- Pourquoi ? n'as-tu pas déjà ton frère?

- Vous n'êtes que trois chevaliers d'or pour l'instant et …

- Ha ! nous y sommes. Voilà donc la raison de ta visite. Et bien oui, sur trois chevaliers, l'un est en Chine, et malgré toute ta bonne volonté il m'est d'avis que tu n'arriveras pas à le faire revenir, le second est à ta botte et le troisième au mieux te méprise et au pire te hait. Tu es vraiment bien entouré pour un grand Pope, je me demande comment se comporteront les autres chevaliers d'or lorsqu'ils auront obtenus leurs armures…Un conseil : évite de dormir sur tes deux oreilles.

- Je suis désolé Mü. Pour tout. Pour le mal que je t'ai fait. Pour mes actes. Pour ce que je suis. Pour ce que j'ai détruit. Je suis désolé.

- Tu peux l'être mais ça ne changera rien. Tu es un être vil et calculateur, avide de pouvoir et je doute que tu puisses éprouver un quelconque repentir. Je ne suis pas dupe de tes manipulations et tu peux garder tes bonnes paroles, ce ne sont sûrement pas quelques mots qui changeront quelque chose à tes actes, qu'ils soient passés, présents ou futurs.

Lorsque Mü s'en alla Saga ne fit absolument aucun geste pour le retenir. Il demeura seulement là, debout, sur le parvis du temple. Après quelques instants d'immobilité il pénétra de nouveau dans le temple, et se laissa glisser contre le mur du fond.

Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Les genoux repliés contre son torse, sa tête bascula légèrement en avant. Le jeune Pope de dix-neuf ans semblait, à cet instant totalement anéanti.

Mais il ne devait pas rester là, quelqu'un pourrait le voir, surprendre sa faiblesse.

Oui !il avait été faible. Faible face à Mü, face à lui-même, face à ses sentiments. Il devait impérativement se ressaisir. L'on ne gouvernait pas avec de stupides sentiments.

Il repensa alors à ses égarements passés et à son frère. Kanon… Kanon, savait toujours quelle attitude adopter. Il savait ce qu'il lui aurait dit à cet instant. Il pouvait entendre la voix de son jumeau lui murmurer: « Tu dois faire face Saga, non pas à ton passé mais à ton avenir. Ce qui est fait est fait, il nous reste encore le futur à écrire. Tes actes présents n'ont aucune valeur, seuls ceux à venir en possèdent une… »

Lentement, le jeune grec se releva et se recomposa un masque de circonstance avant de quitter le lieu saint.

De retour au palais l'homme avait de nouveau revêtu symboliquement la toge de Grand Pope.

**Sanctuaire 1991.**

Deux longues années venaient de s'écouler. Deux années sans son frère parti pour les Etats Unis. Deux années durant lesquelles chaque matin Saga observait l'ombre de Mü se faufiler sur le petit sentier qui menait au temple. Deux années pendant lesquelles il avait réussi à remettre quelques fois Catalina dans son lit, par simple orgueil, ou simplement pour se venger de l'absence de Kanon.

Kanon leur manquait. A tous les deux. Catalina était une jeune femme sincère. Le seul drame de sa vie avait été les deux frères. Eprise de l'un et de l'autre elle avait vécu quelques années mouvementées. Elle savait au fond d'elle que Saga ne l'aimait pas. Non ! il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'avait aimé lui… comme Kanon l'avait aimé elle.

Pourquoi était-elle retournée visiter les draps de Saga durant les deux années d'absence du Gémeau ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne détenaient véritablement la réponse.

Un jour Catalina avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie _qu'en réalité ils n'étaient que deux amis qui couchaient ensemble pour tromper l'ennui._ Saga n'avait rien dit, mais au fond de lui il savait que la jeune femme avait raison. Enfin…en ce qui le concernait.

Le retour de Kanon avait été une bouffée d'oxygène. C'est lorsque Saga se mit a observer, après avoir écouté son frère babiller pendant plus d'une heure, le monticule de bagages posées pêle mêle dans le petit salon, qu'il prit conscience qu'il venait de passer deux année en apnée.

- Et c'est alors que le type se pointe et qu'il me demande mes papiers, là tu imagines la tête du Doyen

- Je pose ça où ?

- A côté de la plante…Et bien, elle n'a pas résisté à mon absence on dirait, non mais regarde-moi ça, elle est toute desséchée.

- Tu es parti deux ans. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Bon, je t'écoute, fais-moi un topo vite fait, comment ça ce passe avec Aphrodite ?

- Très bien. Ça change…

- Toujours pareil avec Mü ?

- Si tu veux tout savoir la dernière fois que nous nous sommes adressé la parole c'était il y a presque deux ans.

- Ok…Il faut que tu arranges ça Saga. Fais comme tu veux mais la situation ne peut plus durer comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? tu crois que ça m'enchante ?Tu crois que je ressens quoi face à cette situation hein ? s'emporta-t-il soudain violemment à l'encontre de son frère.

- Calme-toi Saga ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? tu es dingue ou quoi ?

- Je suis désolé, mais j'en peux plus Kanon ! De toute façon tu ne peux pas comprendre, pour toi c'est facile, pour toi ça a toujours été plus facile, cria-t-il presque avec haine, tu n'as jamais subie toute cette _pression _! j'en ai marre Kanon ! marre d'être là où je suis d'être l'aîné, d'être constamment en rivalité avec toi de toujours devoir tenir cette place

- C'est à cause de Catalina ? C'est ça ?

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! tu ne comprends pas Kanon, tu ne peux pas comprendre…tu ne peux pas ME comprendre, dit-il avant de quitter brusquement la maison.

Kanon le suivi immédiatement et finit par le rattraper. Il lui saisit un peu violemment le bras mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère fuir comme ça. Pas dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il arrivait parfois à Saga de s'emporter mais jamais aussi soudainement et de façon aussi agressive.

Quelque chose s'était passé durant son absence. Kanon en était certain.

- Je dois savoir Saga. Parle-moi

- Pour te dire quoi ?

- Ce qui se passe. Pourquoi tu es aussi emporté, pourquoi de telles réactions excessives ?

- Je suis un monstre Kanon, dit-il dans un rire amer. Un monstre. Un être abject et dégoûtant. Et toi tu crois que je suis comme toi ? mais j'suis pas comme toi Kanon, je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Rentrons ! lui ordonna sèchement le cadet.

En douceur Saga dégagea son bras de l'emprise de son frère et tourna les talons pour trouver refuge dans son bureau.

Deux journées s'écoulèrent avant que Kanon ne se décide à faire le premier pas. Il était tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé laissant traîner quelques couleurs de la nuit dans le ciel déjà éclairé.

Il trouva son frère accoudé à la rambarde de la petite terrasse de son bureau.

- Que fais-tu ? lui demanda le cadet en guise de salut.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

Kanon resta muet. Le temps n'avait rien arrangé, son frère paraissait toujours aussi agessif.

Devant l'absence de réponse Saga enchaîna. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ce qui le préoccupait à son frère. Il le haïrait. Il se haïssait déjà lui-même alors…

- J'ai couché avec Catalina, reprit-il sur un ton de défi

- Je sais, répliqua calmement l'autre.

- Tu sais ? Et ça ne te fais rien ?

- Ce qui est fait est fait et puis tu n'as pas de sentiments pour elle et elle n'en a pas pour toi alors…

- Je profite que tu sois parti pour _baiser_ ta femme et tu oses me dire que ça ne te fais rien ? s'emporta-t-il soudain.

- Si Catalina t'entend parler comme ça…

Kanon tourna son regard vers celui devenu fou de son aîné.

- Arrête ! lui intima soudain Kanon. Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu cherches quoi Saga ? je le vois dans ton regard…tu veux quoi ? Que je te déteste ? Que je te haïsse ? Que cherches-tu à la fin !?

- Rien, je ne cherche rien, je voudrais juste que tu me vois comme je suis vraiment.

- Que je te vois comme tu es vraiment ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

- C'est rien, répliqua sur un ton las Saga, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux et de tourner les talons dans le but de rentrer dans son bureau.

Au loin, la silhouette d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans venait d'apparaître sur le petit sentier menant au temple bouddhiste.

**Six mois plus tard…**

Dans le large bureau du pope, le soleil couchant filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres, rendant presque la lumière « matérielle » et laissant, au regard de tous, voir les particules de poussière voleter dans la pièce. Saga était assis, dissimulé derrière une pile de dossiers multicolores, les traits tirés, les cheveux attachés en catogan, habillé d'une simple chemise claire aux manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il téléphonait. D'après les bribes de conversation, c'était le secrétaire d'Etat de l'O.N.U. qui subissait les foudres de l'homme d'à peine vingt et un ans, installé dans le fauteuil. L'atmosphère pesante était alourdie par la chaleur enfermée dans la pièce et par la légère odeur de tabac qui semblait encore flotter dans l'air. Pourtant Saga ne fumait pas.

Le jeune homme de dix-huit entra sans frapper. Il était attendu. Mü fit quelques pas pour ouvrir les larges fenêtres afin de libérer la pièce des « tensions négatives » accumulées au cours de la journée. Il avait également besoin de respirer un peu avant de…

- Mü, assieds-toi.

Il fît quelques pas, laissant la fenêtre ouverte et prit place sur le fauteuil de droite. Il portait une tunique ample, finement brodée dont la couleur claire s'harmonisait avec la douceur de ses traits et la finesse de ses cheveux. Il inspira bruyamment. Il était déterminé. Il obtiendrait ce pourquoi il était venu. C'était impératif. Non, d'ailleurs il ne demanderait rien. Il venait simplement aviser son « supérieur » de sa décision…

- Saga, je dois me rendre à Jamir.

- Le conseil s'y oppose. Il veut conserver sa garde rapprochée au sein du Domaine sacré. Surtout depuis le dernier _incident_…

Mü lui faisait face et ce n'était sans aucune haine ni rancœur qu'il avait franchi le seuil de son bureau pour venir faire cette requête que Saga comprenait. Pouvait-il balayer d'un revers tout ça ? En avait-il seulement le droit ?

- Mü ! La situation devient _délicate_, tenta-t-il, et j'aurai probablement besoin de toi à mes côtés.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir Saga ! Surtout après…ce que tu as fais… Tu n'as qu'à chercher du soutien auprès de ton frère et de tes autres chiens de garde !

Les paroles n'avaient rien d'acerbes comparées au ton que Mü venait d'employer. Il avait murmuré ces mots en gardant la mâchoire crispée, presque fermée et c'était un « sifflement » qui s'était échappé de la bouche si délicate du jeune homme. Quant à son regard, il trahissait toute la haine qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre du Pope depuis toutes ces années.

- Bien.

- …

- Je plaiderai ta cause auprès du conseil. Nous avons besoin de faire réparer quelques armures endommagées… Et je suppose que le matériel nécessaire ne se trouve qu'à Jamir…

- Tu commences à comprendre, on dirait…Mais ne crois pas que je te remercierai pour quelque chose qui m'est du.

- Je ne te demande rien. Tu peux disposer.

En refermant la porte derrière lui Mü ne laissa que le silence. Un silence profond et douloureux dans le cœur de Saga.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé partir ? demanda Kanon en sortant de la petite pièce annexe du bureau.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Qui sont ?

- Qui ne te regarde pas Kanon !

- Des raisons personnelles donc…

- Peut-être.

- Ce n'est pas en faisant ses quatre volontés que tu arriveras à l'amadouer.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Kanon !

- Putain mais qu'est ce qui se passe Saga ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi !?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

- Plutôt oui !

- Hum, je n'en suis pas si sûr tu vois, tu risquerais de découvrir des choses pas très jolies sur mon compte.

- Comme ?

- Comme rien !

- Très bien, si c'est à ça que tu veux jouer et bien jouons.

-…

- C'est lui, c'est Mü le problème n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, le petit entretien auquel je viens d'assister par exemple ?

- Je l'ai contraint à rester ici pendant deux longues années, il a le droit de retourner auprès des siens, tu sais pertinemment que s'il reste ici ça ne changera rien !

- Ça ne changera rien à quoi ? A notre situation politique ou à ta relation avec lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Rien. Tous les matins tu te postes sur cette putain de terrasse et tu rentres une fois qu'il est passé.

- Tu…tu m'espionnes ?

-Oui. Ça me rend dingue Saga, tu peux comprendre ça ? Ca me rend dingue de te voir dans cet état de te voir pratiquement sombrer dans la folie ! Tes silences, ta souffrance….tout ça depuis des mois, j'en peux plus ! Alors oui je t'espionne pour savoir ce qui cloche chez toi parce que tu n'es même plus capable de me parler ou de me regarder en face. Regarde moi ! cria-t-il à l'encontre de son frère qui s'était détourné.

- Tu veux quoi !? Hurla Saga, les poings serrés et le regard exorbité, tu veux que je te dise que je deviens fou à cause de lui ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Tu veux que je te dise qu'il m'obsède, que je pense à lui le jour comme la nuit ? C'est ça que veux ? Tu veux que ton frère te dise qu'il est pédé ?

Un bref instant le silence envahi l'espace laissant les derniers mots se répercuter contre les murs et l'esprit de Kanon.

Le regard du benjamin s'assombrit et une boule vint se former au fond de sa gorge. Sans un mot, sans un regard, il se détourna et quitta la pièce, laissant seul l'aîné aux prises avec ses tourments.

Une semaine. Une semaine que Kanon vivait replié chez lui et empruntait des chemins détournés pour éviter son frère. Leur dernière discussion lui avait laissé un goût amer. Au fond Saga avait raison, il aurait mieux valu qu'il garde toute cette boue pour lui !

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses. A de la culpabilité, à de la pitié, à n'importe quoi envers le Bélier mais sûrement pas à ça. A vrai dire Kanon était à des années lumières de penser que de tels sentiments pouvaient animer son frère. _Son frère putain de bordel_ ! La même chair et le même sang que lui, celui avec qui il avait grandi et traversé les épreuves de la vie ! Comment pouvait-il être aussi…_différent_ ?

Il devait aller lui parler. Faire le premier pas. Mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Aller le voir pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il comprenait ? Mais il ne comprenait pas justement !

Pourtant Saga était tout pour lui, et malgré la douche froide de cette révélation il l'aimait.

Lentement il se dirigea vers le petit port de Rodorio et attendis patiemment.

- Alors comme ça tu t'en vas ? Tu pars pour longtemps ?

Surpris, Mü se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Pourquoi poses-tu la question puisque tu en détiens déjà la réponse Kanon ?

- Ho, je ne sais pas toujours tout

- Tu étais là lorsque Saga m'a laissé partir. J'ai senti l'odeur nauséabonde de ta cigarette qui flottait encore dans l'air

- Hum ! un fin détective… tu parviendras alors sans doute un jour à comprendre que les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, qu'elles ne sont pas toujours toutes blanches ou toutes noires et que la vie peut parfois nous réserver des surprises

- En ce qui concerne ton frère, par exemple, il restera toujours un assassin !

- C'est vrai et je n'ai jamais rien dis de tel, mais je vais juste te donner un conseil : ouvre les yeux et réfléchis!

Face à ces conseils mystérieux le jeune homme ne répliqua pas et se contenta de poursuivre son chemin loin du Sanctuaire, de ses pairs et surtout de cet homme abject à qui il devait respect et obéissance.

**Jamir un an plus tard.**

Le regard fatigué par l'obscurité qui régnait dans son bureau, Mü ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. A force de la manipuler, le papier avait commencé à se flétrir sous ses doigts crispés. Ainsi donc Saga lui demandait de revenir au Sanctuaire. Il lui aurait accordé en tout et pour tout une année. Ses yeux repassèrent machinalement sur les lignes gracieuses de la fine écriture de son Pope. Partout la douceur était présente, jusque dans les mots, sans doute longuement choisi, pour lui intimer l'ordre de revenir. En définitive cette lettre ressemblait à Saga. Un être fort, digne, qui inspirait le respect sans demander la soumission.

Depuis quand Mü pouvait-il penser de telles choses de l'homme qu'il avait le plus haï au monde ? Et d'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps percevait-il ces sentiments au passé ?

Dans un soupir las il reposa la missive et se saisit de la tasse de thé tiède qui trônait près d'une montagne de papiers.

Durant cette année il s'était passé des évènements qui venaient à jamais de changer le jeune homme.

Le retour sur la cité interdite avait marqué un tournant radical dans la vie de Mü. S'il avait hérité de la place de souverain laissée vacante par Shion, il avait également hérité de tous les problèmes qui s'adjoignent à une régence quelle qu'elles soient. Il était trop jeune et surtout il était demeuré trop longtemps en retrait des préoccupations qui auraient dues êtres prioritaires dans sa vie. La situation politique, laissée entre les mains de son premier conseiller, avait pris une tournure qui ne s'accordait pas du tout avec la politique qu'il voulait instaurer dans sa citée.

Il s'apercevait, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, qu'il voulait définitivement rompre avec un gouvernement qu'il jugeait archaïque et rétrograde, laissé en place par son maître. Politique que son conseiller s'efforçait de faire perdurer.

Sans doute à cause de sa jeunesse il avait eu l'utopie de croire que les choses pouvaient changer en douceur et sans faire de vague. Mais c'était en réalité dans le sang que cela c'était conclu !

Pour taire la révolte naissante provoquée par ses décisions il avait dû en venir à cette solution radicale : le meurtre.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Depuis quand la mort d'un homme pouvait-elle constituer une solution à un problème épineux ?

Et pourtant, couper la tête pensante de la rébellion lui avait permis d'instaurer un nouveau climat de paix et surtout éviter une guerre civile au sein de son peuple. En quelques mois ses proches le considéraient sous un regard neuf : il incarnait l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. La citée de Jamir s'éveillait doucement vers une ère nouvelle qui apporterait un peu de réconfort dans la vie difficile de ce peuple vivant au cœur des montagnes tibétaines.

Si tous saluaient les différentes décisions prises par leur jeune régent, celui –ci avait le cœur amer. N'était-il pas allé contre ses propres convictions ? Son emportement face à son premier conseiller était-elle digne de lui ?

Mü s'était détesté. Longtemps. Ne trouvant que peu de répits la nuit, il tentait de rationaliser cette terrible journée ou tout avait basculé.

Il se leva, en proie à de terribles tourments, il se posta devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur les lourdes portes de la ville. Son regard se perdit au loin et il se dit qu'un an auparavant la citée de Jamir avait vu arriver un homme innocent, et que demain elle verrait s'éloigner un assassin.

C'est un homme empli de doutes et de contradictions qui franchit, un mois plus tard, les portes du palais grec.

Il avait demandé audience auprès de Saga. Pourquoi ? Lui–même espérait en obtenir la réponse lorsqu'il le verrait.

Il voulait voir le regard de cet homme haï, pouvoir déchiffrer au fond de ses prunelles toute la monstruosité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Durant un instant il hésita devant la porte de bois. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il ferma les yeux et revit, une fraction de seconde, ce cauchemar récurant dans lequel il s'observait dans un miroir lui renvoyant le reflet de Saga…

Il poussa les battants de la porte, chassant par la même occasion cette atroce vision.

- Tu voulais me voir Mü ? Si c'est pour rentrer chez toi, je préfère éviter de te faire perdre ton temps, ce sera non, attaqua sans aucune autre forme de préambule Saga.

- Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, c'est une autre raison qui porte mes pas jusqu'à toi.

En guise de réponse Saga se contenta de lever un sourcil interrogateur et se leva de son siège. Silencieusement il attendit que l'autre s'explique. Il ne se voilait plus la face depuis longtemps et se doutait que cette année passée loin du Sanctuaire n'avait dû que renforcer la haine que haine que Mû lui portait.

Mü le haïrait toujours, quoi quoi qu'il se passe. De toute manière comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Qu'attendre de la part de l'homme dont vous avez froidement assassiné le maître, sinon de la haine ?

Durant un instant Mü fût de nouveau déstabilisé. Il ne savait que penser, que ressentir. Sa raison lui criait d'haïr cet homme assassin qui se dressait fièrement en face de lui, tandis que son cœur lui faisait découvrir un autre homme. Un homme inconnu dont le regard ne trahissait pas ses crimes de sang.

Mü fit quelques pas vers lui et s'approcha doucement du bureau, de manière à ce que ce simple meuble constitue le seul véritable obstacle entre eux.

Son regard ne quitta pas son vis-à-vis, surpris d'une telle attitude, et sembla glisser à l'intérieur de l'âme de son aîné.

- Qu'y –a-t-il Mü ? demanda mal à l'aise le grec

- Rien, je voulais juste voir.

- Voir quoi ?

- Tes yeux. Je voulais voir tes yeux, m'y perdre et découvrir ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de ton âme Saga.

- Et qu'y vois-tu ? interrogea-t-il avec un calme qui le surpris lui-même.

- Un homme… Juste un homme.

Sans qu'une seule autre parole ne soit prononcée, le jeune homme se recula et se détourna pour sortir.

Saga le vit baisser la tête au moment de franchir le seuil et l'entendit murmurer dans un souffle.

- Je te pardonne.


End file.
